The mouse and the cat
by xxx liby
Summary: One shot. Another approach of Kaname when Zero bit his precious girl. Yaoi!


Dear reader

This one shot is **Rated M **and contains **hard language** and **hard yaoi/slash/gay/male2male/non consensual** material.

Please be advised NOT to read any further if you are not YAOI fan.

YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of the characters!

* * *

><p>The King was restlessly watching the yard outside of his window. His mind was totally confused. He was desperately trying to control his anger. It was always more than easy for him to hide his true feelings. To totally control his emotions and left nothing or no one penetrate his soul. But right now he was outraged. He was trying to find a truly good reason not to kill this filthy hunter the moment he'd walk through that door. He knew he shouldn't destroy this pawn, but what he did was totally unacceptable. Biting his most precious girl was something out of the line. He had to do something about it or else he would loοse his mind. He had to prevent this trivial existence from repeating such a cruel action but despite his wish, he shouldn't kill him.<p>

The sense of something unpleasant approaching disturbed his thoughts and brought him back to reality. He had to deal with him right here, right now!

Once the hunter entered the room they both could sense a malice aura spread along the room.

-You better have a good reason calling me here. I don't like to be summoned, said the hunter looking down at the pureblood as arrogant as ever.

-I shall crash this arrogant face of yours at once, replied the pureblood glaring at him.

-Like you would ever dare!

Zero's response struck Kaname as a lightening. He completely lost his temper. He grabbed the hunter's neck and pushed him harshly on the wall. The hunter got his Bloody Rose and shot Kaname, injuring the top of his forehead.

-You should respect a pureblood by instinct, but instead you bare your fangs without reverse, he said with annoyance.

The smell of Kaname's blood made Zero loose his self-control for an instance. His eyes turned red and Kaname smirked at his sight, taking advantage of the moment and pushing him back harder, crashing the wall. They both fell at the edge of the bath top in Kaname's private bathroom. Debris spread all around.

-Is this what you are craving for Kiryu? Is this why you drunk Yuki's blood? Is this the reason you hurt her?

Zero's face was not arrogant or raged anymore. His face covered with hurt and guilt. Tortured by the idea that he couldn't control himself when blood was on his sight. As it was now. This bastard's blood dripping on his face. Driving him insane.

-If blood is what you lust, blood is what you'll get, Kaname said to Zero and scratched Zero's chest with his hands.

The hunter growled in pain and his vision blurred. Kaname came closer to him putting his neck on the hunter's lips. Zero's lips felt the pure Kuran blood running. Just a breath away from him! He opened his mouth and sunk his fangs on Kaname's neck releasing the red fluid he so desired and tasting the thick Kuran blood-line filling his mouth and his senses. He had just started swallowing Kaname's blood when the King pulled himself away; leaving Zero with a greater hunger than the one he had moments ago.

-Not that fast! Not that easy hunter! He said and prone him down topping him.

-Get off me! Zero complained feeling completely immobilized by the pureblood.

-Not yet! Let's have some fun first, shall we? Kaname asked while unbelting both their pants and brushing his erection on hunter's narrow and ever untouched hole.

-I'll kill you bastard, get off me... Zero screamed fighting to release himself from Kaname's weight.

-No, no, no! I'm not getting off! I'm so gonna fuck you and you are so gonna love it. Kaname whispered while he was violently entering his hole.

Zero's eyes widened in pain. He couldn't stand it, but loosing so much blood made him totally weak and unable to react. The room was filled from his cry.

-Now, how about you becoming more sensual. You think you could do that for me? Kaname asked enjoying Zero's reactions.

-Fuck you Kuran! The hunter said. His voice filled with anger; covered by pain.

-Noooo! _I'm_ fucking _you_ Kiryu in case you haven't noticed.

Kaname brought his left wrist to his mouth and pierced his own skin with his fangs. His blood started running. He moved his bleeding wrist close to Kiryu's face. Zero tried to lick it with his tongue but he could barely reach it.

-If you want it Kiryu you have to ask for it.

Zero was already out of his body and his mind. The smell of blood got the better of him.

-Give it to me! He asked with tired voice.

Kaname thrust him hard while placing his wrist to hunter's mouth letting him only taste a sip of his blood.

-Is that enough?

-No!

-If you want more, all you have to do is ask for it.

The hunter felt the urge to kill that bastard but his mind was flipping between sanity and insanity. One moment he wanted to kill him for violating him this way, the next moment he needed his blood so much, that he would easily gave in to whatever the pureblood would demand from him!

-More! Zero frowned.

Another hard thrust made Zero's eyes wide in pain again. Kaname was getting harder while watching the hunter begging for his blood. He totally enjoyed the fact to have this arrogant Level-E under his commands, so he kept playing this mouse and cat game with his new toy observing the way Zero was trying to drink his blood from his wrist, stretching his body in pain and enduring this torture just to be able to have another sip of his blood.

Zero's fangs were trying to pierce more and more Kaname's wrist. His body was pleading for more. More blood, more pain, more of Kuran, whatever that meant! His body had betrayed his spirit! This taste was driving him mad. He had never tasted such a thick blood before. The more he got of it, the more he craved for it. For an instance he started recovering his sanity so he tried to move and release himself from Kaname.

-You just never learn! Do you? Kaname said while removing his wrist away from Zero's lips.

Zero's eyes got all red again. They were fixed on the wrist that he could no longer reach while the blood he was craving for was dripping on the floor. The sense of losing the taste of that blood drove him crazy.

-No! More! He shouted desperately while his vampire side took full control of his mind again.

-More of what? Kuran asked enjoying the hunter's suffering.

-More of you! Zero pleaded feeling totally incapable of letting this feeling go away. Kuran's blood had filled his senses and all he could think right now was that he wanted this damn pureblood inside him. He needed to be filled with this sense. He needed to be controlled by the pureblood, to be overwhelmed by him by all means!

Kaname smirked while he willingly placed his wrist to Zero's mouth. Zero almost ripped his forearm in his effort to drink as much as he could. Kaname kept fucking him hard, feeling aroused from Zero's reactions. He was enjoying more that he would ever admit the fact that even for a short while, Zero was so addicted to him.

While Kaname was reaching close to his climax, Zero had almost drained Kuran's blood and he had fully recovered his powers and senses, so he tried to release himself. Kaname dug his right hand below him and grabbed Zero's hard cock with his hand. Zero gasped for air.

-Don't spoil all the fun now! He demanded with a husky voice and synchronized his thrusts with his right hand.

Zero cried in pain and pleasure while moments later both their bodies were shivering in ecstasy!

The pureblood pulled himself out and got up. Zero stood up exhausted, content, angry and guilt. Kaname smirked and came closer to him.

-Next time you'll crave for blood come straight to me. I might be gentler if you haven't hurt her. Or even more generous! But then again you might like it the hard way. It's your choice which way it's gonna be!

-Fuck you Kuran! He was feeling outraged since his body had totally betrayed his spirit. There was not even a chance that he could ever admit to that bastard that he was right all along.

-I thought we had get over this who's-fucking-who misunderstanding. Hadn't we? You better leave from the window. I have flustered the dorm with my blood. I have to take care of all this mess!

Zero glanced at him and left the room without saying another word. Kaname pulled himself together feeling satisfied since he had crashed so badly Zero's attitude. He was hoping that from now on this hunter would behave! He washed his face and changed his shirt before leaving his room in order to calm down the night-dorm.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reviewing. I re-uploaded having the text altered according juliet's suggestions. I was so afraid that I would be totally OOC that I avoided to enrich the sex scene. After being encouraged by Juliet I rewrote the scene. I think it's much hotter now and I hope not OOC. Enjoy ^_^<p> 


End file.
